Interviews
by ANiallGirl4Life
Summary: Interviews with the different Twilight characters. Summary seems lame I know, but check it out! Rated T for cussing and such
1. James

**Ok so I got this idea when I read a friend's story and he did something like this. Except he did original characters, I'm gonna use Twilight characters :P Oh and I'm assuming that James is 20 and has been a vamp for about 200 years.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine**

NTERVIEW A CHARACTER (YOUNG ADULT VERSION)

James

CONCEPT: Choose an original character (or in my case, borrow a character). All questions must be answered from the character's perspective. The character should remain "in character" throughout the interview. The character may refuse to answer a given question, but must say something in reply to it. The character must answer truthfully, but that does not necessarily mean that their answers must be true, only that the character believes them to be true. Have fun.

CHARACTER: James

SETTING: Twilight

CATEGORIES: DESCRIPTION . VITAL STATISTICS . FAMILY . PERSONALITY . ABILITIES AND TRAITS . RELATIONSHIPS

DESCRIPTION:

1: What is your full name?

"James."

2: Do you have a nickname, pseudonym, or alternate identity?

"No."

3: How tall are you?

"Why the fuck does it matter?"

4: How much do you weigh?

"Same as I did when I was changed."

5: What kind of build do you have (are you thin, fat, gangly, muscular, etc.)?

"Muscular and can snap your neck in an instant."

6: Describe your hair. What color is it? What style do you keep it in?

"Blonde. I pull in back."

7: What color are your eyes?

"Red. When I'm thirsty, Black."

8: What is your ethnicity?

"Caucasion as a human, pale as fuck as a vampire."

9: Do you have any unusual physical features?

"Red eyes and pale, cold, hard skin. Like all vampires."

10: Are you considered to be attractive?

*Scowls* "To Victoria."

11: What does your voice sound like?

"Musical and perfect to my prey."

12: What kind of accent do you have?

"None."

13: Do you have a favorite quote or commonly used saying?

"Fuck no."

14: Is there any particular facial expression that you are known to wear often (sour glare, cheeky grin, etc.)?

"I've been told I smirk alot."

15: Are you known for having any particular mannerisms (gestures, habits, or ways of doing things)?

"No."

16: Do you have any allergies, diseases, debilitating injuries, or other physical weaknesses?

"Hell no. I can snap your neck in an instant."

17: Do you have any scars, tattoos or birthmarks?

"No."

18: How good is your personal hygiene?

"I have no need for it."

19: Do you wear perfume or cologne?

"My scent is already sweet to humans."

20: What is your preferred style of dress?

"Jeans and leather jacket."

21: Do you wear glasses or contact lenses? If so, are you near sighted or far sighted?

"Fuck no."

22: Do you wear jewelry or other accessories?

"No."

23: Are you left or right-handed?

"Right."

VITAL STATISTICS:

24: How old are you exactly?

"20, but 200 in vampire years."

25: When is your birthday?

"I don't remember, nor do I care."

26: Where were you born?

"Fuck, I don't know."

27: Where do you live now?

"I'm a nomad. Everywhere."

28: What is your nationality?

"Don't know or care."

29: What is your occupation?

"Tracker."

30: Do you belong to any exclusive groups (guilds, clubs, teams, religious sects, etc.)?

"No."

31: Do you hold any rank or special position within your occupation or group (team captain, chairman, chief engineer, head nurse, treasurer, etc.)?

"Leader of our little coven."

32: What social class do you belong to?

"Vampire."

33: Do you hold any noble titles or estates?

"No need for them."

34: Do you have a criminal record?

*Evil smirk* "I murder people don't I?"

FAMILY:

35: Who are/were your parents? Tell us about them.

"I don't remember."

36: Do you have any siblings? If so, tell us about them.

"Not that I know of."

37: Who are/were your grandparents?

"I don't give a fuck."

38: Do you have any aunts, uncles, or cousins?

"Guess not."

39: Do you have a notorious or celebrated ancestor? If so, tell us how their legacy affects you.

"No."

40: How close are you to your family in general?

"I have no family."

41: Are you basically an optimist, a realist, or a pessimist?

"I really don't give a shit."

42: Are you spontaneous or do you always need to have a plan?

"Spontaneous."

43: Do you like to take risks or do you prefer to play it safe?

"Risks. I like a challenge." *Evil smirk returns*

44: Are you generally laid back or are you inclined to worry?

"I have no need to worry."

45: Do you like to make jokes or do you prefer to keep things serious?

"Serious."

46: How well do you work under pressure/to a deadline?

*Snorts* "Why are you asking me this?"

47: Do you prefer to work with your head or your hands?

"With my teeth." *Flashes a sinister smile*

48: Would you call yourself a perfectionist?

"No."

49: What makes you happy, and why?

"After a meal and fresh hunt."

50: What makes you sad, and why?

"I don't get sad."

51: What makes you angry, and why?

"When my prey escapes me."

52: What gets you excited, and why?

"A good hunt."

53: What makes you stressed, and why?

"I don't get stressed."

54: What makes you frustrated, and why?

"When my prey escapes."

55: Are you short tempered? How well do you keep your cool?

"When I get angry, clear the room or I'll snap your neck."

56: How easily do you get depressed or discouraged?

"Fuck, I never do."

57: When was the last time you cried?

"You have got to be kidding. Cry?"

58: Do you have any fears or phobias? What is your greatest fear?

"Hell no."

59: What gives you a feeling of satisfaction or fulfillment?

"When I win a good chase."

60: Do you adhere to a code of conduct which guides or restricts your actions?

"Fuck no."

61: Do you make promises or oaths? If so, do you keep them?

"No."

62: Do people consider you to be trustworthy?

"Why should they trust me?"

63: Do you have any secrets? If so, does anybody know about them, and how did they find out?

"Yes. No."

64: List three of your quirks or other defining characteristics.

"Tracking."

65: Do you have any bad habits? If so, have you tried to kick them?

"No."

66: Do you have any good habits?

"No."

67: Do you have any vices?

*Smirks evilly* I drink the blood of humans

68: Describe what would be a typical day/week for you?

"Track, hunt, put up with Victoria and Laurent and try to find the Swan girl."

76: Do you speak more than one language?

"Not really."

77: Do you have a good memory, or do you tend to forget things?

"Good memory, but human memories are fuzzy."

78: How long is your attention span?

"Good. If you irritate or bore me, I'll just kill you."

79: How good is your sense of direction? Do you get lost easily?

"No, but I might get scents mixed up."

80: Are you particularly artistic?

"No."

81: Do you have any talent for music?

"No."

82: Can you dance?

"Never tried and never plan to."

83: Do you have any acting talent?

*Smirks* "In a way."

84: Can you cook?

"No need to."

85: Do you have any knowledge of medicine?

"No need for that either."

86: Are you any good with machines or electronics?

"No."

RELATIONSHIPS:

87: Who is the most important person in your life and why?

"Victoria I guess because she's my soul mate. She can get irritating though."

88: Do you have a significant other? If so, tell us about them.

"Victoria whom I met sometime after I became a vampire. I changed her."

89: What do you look for in a potential romantic partner?

"I'm already have one, dumbass."

90: Who is the person you respect the most and why?

"Respect? I don't respect anyone. Except maybe Victoria."

91: Do you have a mentor or person to look up to? If so, tell us how they influenced you.

"Hell no."

92: Who is the person you despise the most and why?

"All the Cullens and that Swan girl. They helped her escape me."

93: Do you have any rivals? If so, describe the nature of your rivalry.

"Cullens and Swan girl again."

94: Do you have any enemies? If so, tell us about them and why they are your enemy.

"Cullens and Swan girl." *Exasperated sigh* "You already know why."

95: Do you tend to argue with people, or do you try to avoid conflict?

"Hell no. I like a challenge."

96: How quickly do you judge others?

"Depends."

97: How long do you usually have to know somebody before you are willing to trust them?

"I trust no one, besides Victoria."

98: Do you hold grudges?

"Yes."

99: Do you have a lot of friends?

"No time for them."

100: Who is your best friend?

"Never had one."

101: Do you find it easy to make friends?

"I don't know."

102: How well do you get along with strangers?

"Depends."

103: In social situations, do you tend to take the lead, or go with the flow?

"Lead, but then again, we aren't very social."

104: Do you like interacting with large groups of people, or do you prefer small groups?

"Smaller groups...unless it's for hunting."

105: Do you like spending time alone?

"Sure."

106: If you had to be stuck on a deserted island, who is the one person you would want to have with you, and why? "Victoria, you know why."

107: Who is the last person you would want to be stuck on a deserted island with?

"I don't care because I'd just kill them."

108: Are you a listener or a talker?

"Neither."

109: Do you like to pull practical jokes, play pranks, or tease others?

"No."

110: Do you like children?

"Fuck no."

111: Do you like animals?

"No."

112: Do you have any pets or animal companions?

*Snorts* "Hell no."

113: How do you relate to members of a different race?

"Only one I know of a different race is Laurent. I guess he's ok."

114: How do you relate to members of the same gender as yours?

"Depends."

115: How about members of the opposite gender?

"Ok I guess. Especially Victoria."

116: How do you relate to people from a different social class?

"Don't care or know."

117: How do you get along with people in general?

"Don't know or give a fuck."

118: Are you inclined to act differently among certain people or groups?

"Don't know. Although if they're humans, I drain them."

119: How would you describe your childhood in general?

"I don't remember."

120: What is your earliest memory?

"Waking up as a newborn."

121: Did you go to school? If so, tell us about your school life. Did you enjoy it?

"I don't remember."

122: How many friends did you have when you were young? Are you still friends with any of them?

"Don't remember, but if I did, they're dead by now."

123: Who was your best friend when you were young? Are they still your friend?

"Again, don't remember, but they're dead."

124: As a child, what did you want to be when you grew up?

"I don't remember."

125: Have you ever travelled outside of your home country? If so, to where?

"I've been everywhere."

126: Tell us about your first date.

"Don't remember."

127: When, and with whom, was your first kiss?

"As a human, don't remember, but as a vampire it was about a year after I met Victoria, with her in the forest."

128: Have you had many romantic interests in your life?

"Victoria."

129: Have you ever been pursued by a romantic admirer?

"Victoria again."

130: Have you ever pursued someone romantically, yourself?

*Sighs* "Victoria."

131: Have you ever been in love? If so, tell us what happened.

"She's my soul mate, I can't stop loving her."

132: Are you a virgin? If not, when and with whom did you lose your virginity?

"No. With Victoria, on the forest floor." *Smirks*

133: Have you ever lost anyone special to you? If so, how did your loss affect you?

"No."

134: What do you consider to be the most important event of your life so far?

"I don't care."

135: What do you consider to be your greatest achievement?

"Don't have one."

136: What is your greatest regret?

*Smirks* "I regret nothing."

137: Tell us about the best day of your life.

"Meeting Victoria I guess?"

138: Now tell us about the worst day of your life.

"No."

139: What is the most embarrassing or shameful thing to ever happen to you?

"Why the fuck would I tell you?"

140: Have you ever been in a life-or-death situation?

"I guess."

141: Have you ever killed someone?

*Smirks and licks lips* "Of course."

142: Tell us about the most frightening experience of your life?

"Don't know."

143: What is the most evil thing you have ever done?

*Smirks* "Evil? The list goes on."

BELIEFS:

144: Do you think people are basically good or evil at heart?

"Don't know or care."

145: In your opinion, what is the most evil thing any person could do?

"Nothing."

146: Do you believe in a god? If so, which one and why?

"Hell no."

147: Do you believe in an afterlife?

"I'm undead aren't I?"

148: Do you believe in miracles?

"No."

149: Do you believe in angels, demons, or other such supernatural beings?

*Smiles bitterly* "I have to."

150: Do you believe in ghosts?

"Vampires are real, so ghosts? Sure."

151: What is your general view of religion?

"Don't have one."

152: Are you superstitious?

*Laughs bitterly* "Hell no."

153: What are your views on gambling?

"If I lose, they're dead."

154: Do you believe in luck?

"No."

155: How much do you value money?

"Don't need or have a care for it."

156: What are your views on politics?

"Bullshit."

157: Do you support any causes or charities?

"Fuck no."

158: What are your views on lying?

"I don't care."

159: What are your views on theft?

"It's fine."

160: What are your views on killing?

*Smirks evilly* "What do you think?"

161: What are your views on crime and punishment?

"Only punished if caught, which I never am."

162: What are your views on sex?

"A pleasure."

163: Do you believe in the existence of soul mates and/or true love?

"I have to."

164: Do you believe in self-sacrifice for the greater good?

"Hell no."

165: Are you patriotic?

"No."

166: Are you inclined to voice your opinions and beliefs?

"Guess so."

167: How far will you go to defend your beliefs?

"I really don't give a fuck."

168: How much do you respect the beliefs and opinions of others?

"None. Unless it's Victoria."

169: Do you consider certain groups, or types of people, to be inferior to you or beneath you? *Snorts* "Humans are snacks for a reason."

170: How honest are you about your thoughts and feelings?

"Don't care."

PERSONAL TASTES AND OPINIONS:

171: What is your favorite pastime?

"Tracking."

172: Do you have any hobbies?

"Tracking and hunting."

173: Do you collect things?

"No."

174: What is your favorite color?

"Don't have one."

175: What is your favorite food? What is your least favorite food?

"I don't eat."

176: What is your favorite drink? Do you have a least favorite drink?

"Human blood. Animal veggie blood."

177: What kind of music do you like?

"I don't have time for music."

178: Do you have a favorite song?

"No."

179: Is there a particular type of music that you can't stand?

"No."

180: Do you like to read? If so, what kind of books do you prefer?

"Don't have time and don't give a shit."

181: Do you have an interest in art (paintings, sculpture, etc.)?

"No."

182: What kind of mass entertainment do you prefer (theatre, sports, live music, etc.)?

"None."

183: Do you like to get dressed up, or do you prefer casual wear?

"Casual."

184: Which is your favorite season and why?

"Anytime when it's rainy. I also prefer night."

185: What is your favorite topic of conversation?

"Hunting."

186: Is there anything that truly bores you to tears?

"I can't cry."

187: What is your most treasured possession?

"Don't have one."

188: If you could have one thing, anything in the world, what would it be (any physical thing)?

"that Swan girl's blood down my throat."

189: Do you like living where you are now?

"We move constantly."

190: If you could live anywhere in the world, where would you choose to live?

"Been everywhere."

191: How do you prefer to travel?

"Running."

192: Do you drink alcohol?

"Only blood."

193: Do you smoke?

"Sure. It doesn't affect me at all."

194: Do you use drugs?

"Not really."

195: Do you solicit prostitutes?

"No. Victoria would tear me up and throw me in a fire."

196: How do you spend a typical Saturday night?

"Hunting and/or tracking."

197: How do you spend a rainy day?

"Hunting."

198: How do you deal with stress? Is there anything you do to help you relax (play music, take a hot bath, drink, etc.)?

"Hunt."

199: Do you laugh a lot? What do you find funny?

"Hell no and nothing."

200: Is there anything in particular that shocks or offends you?

"If someone offends me, I kill them in an instant."

201: What are your pet peeves?

"When my prey gets away."

SELF IMAGE:

202: What is your greatest strength as a person?

"Everything." *Smirks*

203: What is your greatest weakness as a person?

"Nothing."

204: Do you generally think with your head or your heart?

"Head."

205: Are you generally introverted or extroverted?

"Don't care."

206: What kind of personal qualities do you most respect in others?

"Don't care."

207: Do you have those qualities?

"Sure?"

208: If you could change one thing about yourself, what would it be?

"I would make myself try harder to get that Swan girl."

209: Do you consider yourself to be attractive?

"Victoria seems to think so."

210: Do you like yourself?

"Sure."

211: Do you consider yourself to be a good person?

*Chuckles coldly* "Me, a good person?"

212: What do other people say is your best quality?

"I don't know."

213: What do other people say is your worst quality?

"Again, I don't know."

214: How would you say people view you as a person, generally?

"Don't know, but if it's something bad, they're dead."

215: Do you care what others think of you?

"Fuck no, but if someone irritates me, I'll kill them without a second thought."

216: What three words would you choose to best describe your personality?

"Sneaky, tracker, and...smart."

217: What three words would others probably use to describe you?

"I don't know."

KEY SOCIAL INFLUENCE:

218: Choose a person you know well. It could be a family member, friend, romance partner, mentor, rival, enemy, or anything else as long as they have had a major impact on your life. I am going to ask you several questions about them.

"Victoria then."

219: Who are they to you (friend, mentor, enemy, etc.)?

"Lover."

220: Who are they in general (their occupation, social status, place in the world, etc.)?

"No special talent as a vampire."

221: Tell us what he or she looks like.

"A couple inches shorter than me, same white hard skin, red eyes, and she has fiery red hair."

222: Give us a general impression of their personality.

"Bitchy and sarcastic, but she's my mate."

223: What are this person's goals? Do these goals coincide or conflict with yours?

"To kill Swan girl, same as mine."

224: What is your general opinion of this person?

"She's my mate, so I love her."

225: How did you meet this person, or, if you've known them your whole life, what is your earliest memory of them?

"I had been a vampire for a few years and was hunting in the forest when I found her. She was about 18 or 19 and had been attacked by a mountain lion, which had already run off. I would've killed her, but I felt something for her so I changed her and she became my soul mate."

226: How did your relationship develop into what it has become (how did you become friends, partners, enemies, etc.)?

"After I changed her, the feelings kept getting stronger each day and we couldn't deny them and we soon found out we were soul mates."

227: Have you always had this kind of relationship with them, or was it different at some point? If so, how did your relationship change?

"Yeah, pretty much always been this way."

228: How often do you see this person?

"Everyday."

229: Given the choice, would you like to see them more, or less?

"I said I see them everyday!" *Irritated tone*

230: Tell us something good about this person.

"She knows me."

231: Now tell us something bad about them.

"There's nothing."

232: Have you ever been in direct conflict with this person (in a fight, competition, popularity contest, etc.)?

"Not really, unless you count us fighting over who got to kill which human, but those pass."

233: Have you ever worked together with them to achieve a common goal?

"We're working to kill that Swan girl now."

234: Tell us something you have learned from them?

"I can actually open up to someonne which I never did, not even in my human life I think."

235: How would you feel if this person were to succeed in life, especially at something you wish to succeed in, yourself?

"That'd be great I guess."

236: How would you feel if they were to die?

"Like there's nothing to live for anymore."

237: What would you do if they were to walk into the room right now?

"Kiss her."

GOALS AND DREAMS:

238: Do you ever want to get married?

"I'm alreafy married."

239: Do you want children?

"Can't have any."

240: Do you have a lifelong dream?

"To kill Swan girl."

241: What goal do you most want to achieve within the next year?

*Sighs* "I said to kill the Swan girl!"

242: Where do you see yourself in five years?

"Don't know. Probably still with Victoria and Laurent and hopefully with all the Cullens dead."

243: Where do you see yourself in ten years?

"Still with Victoria and Laurent."

244: Where do you see yourself in twenty years?

"With Victoria and Laurent."

245: What is your most cherished fantasy?

"Making love to Victoria, but that isn't really a fantasy considering we do it almost everyday." *Smirks*

246: If you had the opportunity to do anything with your life, and you had absolute assurance that you would succeed, what would you do?

"Kill all the Cullens and the Swan girl."

247: If you could choose, how would you want to die?

"With Victoria next to me."

248: What is the one thing you would like to be remembered for after your death?

"Someone who was an excellent tracker I guess?"

249: If you had the chance to live part of your life over again, what is the one thing you would choose to do differently?

"I don't know."

250: Why have you decided to live your life the way you do?

"Don't know. Don't really have a choice."

**There ya go! Who should I do next? I'm thinking Jacob Black or Emmett Cullen. Review and tell me what you think! And who I should do next too!**


	2. Jacob Black

**Jacob Black! I would've done like Victoria or Laurent, but I wanted some variety and change first. Oh and Jacob is about 16 in this, and has transformed before and stuff. Oh and idk when his birthday is, but I used wiki and got January 14th so I'm gonna use that.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine**

INTERVIEW A CHARACTER (YOUNG ADULT VERSION)

Jacob Black

CONCEPT: Choose an original character (or in my case, borrow a character). All questions must be answered from the character's perspective. The character should remain "in character" throughout the interview. The character may refuse to answer a given question, but must say something in reply to it. The character must answer truthfully, but that does not necessarily mean that their answers must be true, only that the character believes them to be true. Have fun.

CHARACTER: Jacob Black

SETTING: Twilight

CATEGORIES: DESCRIPTION . VITAL STATISTICS . FAMILY . PERSONALITY . ABILITIES AND TRAITS . RELATIONSHIPS

DESCRIPTION:

1: What is your full name?

"Jacob Black."

2: Do you have a nickname, pseudonym, or alternate identity?

"Jake."

3: How tall are you?

"Over 6 feet."

4: How much do you weigh?

"Haven't weighed myself lately."

5: What kind of build do you have (are you thin, fat, gangly, muscular, etc.)?

"Muscular."

6: Describe your hair. What color is it? What style do you keep it in?

"Black. It used to be long, but I cut it."

7: What color are your eyes?

"Brown."

8: What is your ethnicity?

"Indian."

9: Do you have any unusual physical features?

"Not really, but I'm alot hotter...as in temperature...than humans."

10: Are you considered to be attractive?

*Smirks a little* "I've been told."

11: What does your voice sound like?

"Deep and kinda husky."

12: What kind of accent do you have?

"None really."

13: Do you have a favorite quote or commonly used saying?

"No."

14: Is there any particular facial expression that you are known to wear often (sour glare, cheeky grin, etc.)?

"Nah, not really."

15: Are you known for having any particular mannerisms (gestures, habits, or ways of doing things)?

"Not that I know of."

16: Do you have any allergies, diseases, debilitating injuries, or other physical weaknesses?

"Again, not that I know of. But if I'm bit by a vampire, I die."

17: Do you have any scars, tattoos or birthmarks?

"I have a tattoo on my arm."

18: How good is your personal hygiene?

"Pretty good I'd say."

19: Do you wear perfume or cologne?

*Frowns* "No."

20: What is your preferred style of dress?

"Casual. It's kinda hard to find stuff that fits me."

21: Do you wear glasses or contact lenses? If so, are you near sighted or far sighted?

"Nope. Never have."

22: Do you wear jewelry or other accessories?

"No."

23: Are you left or right-handed?

"Right."

VITAL STATISTICS:

24: How old are you exactly?

"Forever sixteen."

25: When is your birthday?

"January 14th."

26: Where were you born?

"In La Push."

27: Where do you live now?

"Still in La Push. Never moved."

28: What is your nationality?

"USA."

29: What is your occupation?

"I fix up cars."

30: Do you belong to any exclusive groups (guilds, clubs, teams, religious sects, etc.)?

"I'm a member of the pack, if that counts."

31: Do you hold any rank or special position within your occupation or group (team captain, chairman, chief engineer, head nurse, treasurer, etc.)?

"I should be the Alpha, but that role is now Sam's. So I am the "Beta" as Bella puts it."

32: What social class do you belong to?

"Shapeshifter I guess."

33: Do you hold any noble titles or estates?

"Sadly, no."

34: Do you have a criminal record?

*Chuckles a bit* "No."

FAMILY:

35: Who are/were your parents? Tell us about them.

"My dad Billy Black. He's still alive, I live with him. My mom died in a car crash when I was younger."

36: Do you have any siblings? If so, tell us about them.

"Two sisters. One is married and the other is in college."

37: Who are/were your grandparents?

"I don't know all of them, but my grandfather on my dad's side was Alpha."

38: Do you have any aunts, uncles, or cousins?

"If I do, I've never met them."

39: Do you have a notorious or celebrated ancestor? If so, tell us how their legacy affects you.

"My grandfather I guess because he was Alpha so he was well respected."

40: How close are you to your family in general?

"Dad and I are pretty close. My sisters are too far away to visit very often."

41: Are you basically an optimist, a realist, or a pessimist?

"I don't know."

42: Are you spontaneous or do you always need to have a plan?

"It kinda depends."

43: Do you like to take risks or do you prefer to play it safe?

*Grins* "Risks!"

44: Are you generally laid back or are you inclined to worry?

"Pretty laid back."

45: Do you like to make jokes or do you prefer to keep things serious?

"Haha yeah I make jokes alot."

46: How well do you work under pressure/to a deadline?

"Pretty well I think."

47: Do you prefer to work with your head or your hands?

"Hands. I love mechanical stuff." *Grin widens*

48: Would you call yourself a perfectionist?

"Not really."

49: What makes you happy, and why?

"Working on cars or spending time with the pack or Bella."

50: What makes you sad, and why?

"When someone is hurt."

51: What makes you angry, and why?

"When leeches come after Bella!"

52: What gets you excited, and why?

"Talking about cars and mechanics."

53: What makes you stressed, and why?

"Nothing really."

54: What makes you frustrated, and why?

"If I don't have a part I need to fix the car."

55: Are you short tempered? How well do you keep your cool?

"Pretty well, but if I get really angry I usually transform, so watch out."

56: How easily do you get depressed or discouraged?

"Really never." *Grins*

57: When was the last time you cried?

"When I thought Bella died giving birth."

58: Do you have any fears or phobias? What is your greatest fear?

"That someone I care about will get hurt or die."

59: What gives you a feeling of satisfaction or fulfillment?

"Chasing a leech!"

60: Do you adhere to a code of conduct which guides or restricts your actions?

"I need to follow the Alpha's orders."

61: Do you make promises or oaths? If so, do you keep them?

"Not really, but if I do, then I try my best to keep them!"

62: Do people consider you to be trustworthy?

"Yeah, I'm pretty trustworthy. I haven't told Charlie about the leeches yet." *Chuckles a little*

63: Do you have any secrets? If so, does anybody know about them, and how did they find out?

"Yeah, the main one is that I'm a shapeshifter. Some people know, Billy and the pack knew it would happen before I did, the leeches knew by instinct and I told Bellla."

64: List three of your quirks or other defining characteristics.

"I can't think of anything."

65: Do you have any bad habits? If so, have you tried to kick them?

"Bad habits?...not that I can think of. Although I do try to get along with the leeches for Bella's sake."

66: Do you have any good habits?

"A couple I guess."

67: Do you have any vices?

"Hell no!"

68: Describe what would be a typical day/week for you?

"Visit Bella and Renesmee, patrol La Push, hang with the pack, etc."

76: Do you speak more than one language?

"No."

77: Do you have a good memory, or do you tend to forget things?

"I've got a good memory."

78: How long is your attention span?

"Pretty good. But if you bore me, I may ignore you."

79: How good is your sense of direction? Do you get lost easily?

"It's fairly good."

80: Are you particularly artistic?

"No."

81: Do you have any talent for music?

"No."

82: Can you dance?

"I've tried, but I've failed horribly."

83: Do you have any acting talent?

"Well...I have to hide the secret from some people, does that count?"

84: Can you cook?

"A little."

85: Do you have any knowledge of medicine?

"From spending the time with the doctor leech, I have a little bit."

86: Are you any good with machines or electronics?

*Grins* "Yes. Mechanics."

RELATIONSHIPS:

87: Who is the most important person in your life and why?

"There are a lot of important people."

88: Do you have a significant other? If so, tell us about them.

"Well kinda yes and no. I imprinted on Renesmee, so we're destined to be together, but she's still little."

89: What do you look for in a potential romantic partner?

"I have a future one already in Renesmee."

90: Who is the person you respect the most and why?

"A lot of people, but maybe Bella considering all that she's been through."

91: Do you have a mentor or person to look up to? If so, tell us how they influenced you.

"Probably my father. Because he's really the only family member that I really know. There're my sisters of course, but they were moved out when I was little so I never saw them much."

92: Who is the person you despise the most and why?

"Edward, but I try to hide it. I just can't get along with him, no matter how hard I try."

93: Do you have any rivals? If so, describe the nature of your rivalry.

"Again, Edward. Because vampires and shapeshifters are natrual enemies."

94: Do you have any enemies? If so, tell us about them and why they are your enemy.

"Edward, because again it's natrual."

95: Do you tend to argue with people, or do you try to avoid conflict?

"I try to avoid it."

96: How quickly do you judge others?

"It kind of depends on the person."

97: How long do you usually have to know somebody before you are willing to trust them?

"Well the only ones I really trust are my dad, Bella, and Charlie, but I've known them my whole life. So I guess it takes me awhile before I am willing to trust people."

98: Do you hold grudges?

"Yeah, kinda."

99: Do you have a lot of friends?

"Yes. Charlie, Billy, Bella, some leeches...some of them aren't that bad honestly...Renesmee and the pack."

100: Who is your best friend?

"Bella."

101: Do you find it easy to make friends?

"Fairly easy."

102: How well do you get along with strangers?

"I want to get to know them first."

103: In social situations, do you tend to take the lead, or go with the flow?

"I'm natrually a leader, but I usually go with the flow."

104: Do you like interacting with large groups of people, or do you prefer small groups?

"Usually somewhat larger groups."

105: Do you like spending time alone?

"Not really."

106: If you had to be stuck on a deserted island, who is the one person you would want to have with you, and why?

"Bella, because she's my best friend. Although maybe Nessie...because she's my imprint and all. So I don't really know."

107: Who is the last person you would want to be stuck on a deserted island with?

"Edward. It would not end well."

108: Are you a listener or a talker?

"Both."

109: Do you like to pull practical jokes, play pranks, or tease others?

*Chuckles a little* "I joke around with the pack alot. Unless Sam yells at us."

110: Do you like children?

"Yes."

111: Do you like animals?

"I kind of have to don't I?" *Winks*

112: Do you have any pets or animal companions?

*Laughs* "Does the pack count?"

113: How do you relate to members of a different race?

"Really well."

114: How do you relate to members of the same gender as yours?

"Depends, but the pack is awesome."

115: How about members of the opposite gender?

"Again it depends, but Bella and Renesmee are the ones I most relate with."

116: How do you relate to people from a different social class?

"Pretty good."

117: How do you get along with people in general?

"Good, unless they're leeches. Then I have to really try hard to get along with them."

118: Are you inclined to act differently among certain people or groups?

"Yeah. It's really hard to act nice towards leeches."

119: How would you describe your childhood in general?

"Pretty good except when mom died."

120: What is your earliest memory?

"Mom's funeral probably."

121: Did you go to school? If so, tell us about your school life. Did you enjoy it?

"Yeah I go to school on the reserve. It's ok I guess."

122: How many friends did you have when you were young? Are you still friends with any of them?

"I had a few friends, but none extremely close. Except Bella. I don't know if you would consider her alive now or not, since she's a l-er I mean vampire."

123: Who was your best friend when you were young? Are they still your friend?

"Bella, and yes we are still really close."

124: As a child, what did you want to be when you grew up?

*Chuckles* "A firefighter."

125: Have you ever travelled outside of your home country? If so, to where?

"No."

126: Tell us about your first date.

"I don't date. Waiting for Renesmee to get older."

127: When, and with whom, was your first kiss?

"Some random girl. I just did it to do it, it didn't really matter to me."

128: Have you had many romantic interests in your life?

"No. Except I can't wait for Renesmee to get older."

129: Have you ever been pursued by a romantic admirer?

"No."

130: Have you ever pursued someone romantically, yourself?

"Gonna wait for Nessie."

131: Have you ever been in love? If so, tell us what happened.

"Yes. I'm in love with Nessie. It just happened, I imprinted."

132: Are you a virgin? If not, when and with whom did you lose your virginity?

"Gah. Yes I am a virgin."

133: Have you ever lost anyone special to you? If so, how did your loss affect you?

"My mom, but I was too little for it to seriously affect me. Bella almost died too, but she's still here now."

134: What do you consider to be the most important event of your life so far?

"I don't know."

135: What do you consider to be your greatest achievement?

"Not tearing Edward to sheds yet."

136: What is your greatest regret?

"Ummm...can we not do this one?"

137: Tell us about the best day of your life.

"When Bella moved back to Forks."

138: Now tell us about the worst day of your life.

*Sighs* "I don't know. Mom's funeral I guess, but I only remember a little of it."

139: What is the most embarrassing or shameful thing to ever happen to you?

*Blushes* "Skip please?"

140: Have you ever been in a life-or-death situation?

"Yeah."

141: Have you ever killed someone?

"Ummm...I helped killed some leeches."

142: Tell us about the most frightening experience of your life?

"When Bella almost died."

143: What is the most evil thing you have ever done?

"I don't think I've done anything that evil."

BELIEFS:

144: Do you think people are basically good or evil at heart?

"Good for the most part except youknowwhats."

145: In your opinion, what is the most evil thing any person could do?

"A leech draining a human."

146: Do you believe in a god? If so, which one and why?

"Yes. I believe in God."

147: Do you believe in an afterlife?

"Well, do leeches count?"

148: Do you believe in miracles?

"After what happened with Bella? Yes."

149: Do you believe in angels, demons, or other such supernatural beings?

"I kinda have to."

150: Do you believe in ghosts?

"Maybe."

151: What is your general view of religion?

"I'm kinda neutral when it comes to that stuff, but I do believe in God."

152: Are you superstitious?

"Ummmm...sure?"

153: What are your views on gambling?

"I don't know. I've never gambled."

154: Do you believe in luck?

"Sure-sure."

155: How much do you value money?

"It's important I guess."

156: What are your views on politics?

"I don't care for the stuff."

157: Do you support any causes or charities?

"Not really."

158: What are your views on lying?

"Ummm...i-it's necassary at times."

159: What are your views on theft?

"It's wrong, but I think sometimes it might be necassary."

160: What are your views on killing?

"Unless it's a leech, it's wrong."

161: What are your views on crime and punishment?

"If you get caught, then that's your own fault."

162: What are your views on sex?

"Wait until marriage."

163: Do you believe in the existence of soul mates and/or true love?

*Chuckles* "Of course."

164: Do you believe in self-sacrifice for the greater good?

"If necassary."

165: Are you patriotic?

"No..."

166: Are you inclined to voice your opinions and beliefs?

"Sometimes."

167: How far will you go to defend your beliefs?

"Kinda far I guess."

168: How much do you respect the beliefs and opinions of others?

"Pretty well. Depends on who it is though."

169: Do you consider certain groups, or types of people, to be inferior to you or beneath you?

"Leeches are worthless."

170: How honest are you about your thoughts and feelings?

"Pretty honest."

PERSONAL TASTES AND OPINIONS:

171: What is your favorite pastime?

"Fixing up cars."

172: Do you have any hobbies?

"Anything mechanical."

173: Do you collect things?

"Mechanical parts for cars."

174: What is your favorite color?

"Ummmm...blue."

175: What is your favorite food? What is your least favorite food?

"I'll eat anything."

176: What is your favorite drink? Do you have a least favorite drink?

"I'll drink anything too...except blood."

177: What kind of music do you like?

"Various things."

178: Do you have a favorite song?

"Not really."

179: Is there a particular type of music that you can't stand?

"No."

180: Do you like to read? If so, what kind of books do you prefer?

"I like reading, but no lovey dovey stuff."

181: Do you have an interest in art (paintings, sculpture, etc.)?

"Not really."

182: What kind of mass entertainment do you prefer (theatre, sports, live music, etc.)?

"Mechanics."

183: Do you like to get dressed up, or do you prefer casual wear?

"Casual, but it's hard to find stuff."

184: Which is your favorite season and why?

"I don't know. Fall maybe?"

185: What is your favorite topic of conversation?

"Anything involving mechanics and/or cars."

186: Is there anything that truly bores you to tears?

"Not that I can think of."

187: What is your most treasured possession?

"The car I'm working on."

188: If you could have one thing, anything in the world, what would it be (any physical thing)?

"Nessie grown up and us married."

189: Do you like living where you are now?

"Yes. I'm close to friends and Nessie."

190: If you could live anywhere in the world, where would you choose to live?

"I don't know. Anywhere with Bella and Nessie near me I guess."

191: How do you prefer to travel?

"In wolf form."

192: Do you drink alcohol?

"No."

193: Do you smoke?

"No!"

194: Do you use drugs?

"NO!"

195: Do you solicit prostitutes?

"Yuck."

196: How do you spend a typical Saturday night?

"Various things."

197: How do you spend a rainy day?

"Probably with Bella."

198: How do you deal with stress? Is there anything you do to help you relax (play music, take a hot bath, drink, etc.)?

"Working on the Rabbit."

199: Do you laugh a lot? What do you find funny?

"Yes. Anything."

200: Is there anything in particular that shocks or offends you?

"That Bella fell for a leech."

201: What are your pet peeves?

"Leeches."

SELF IMAGE:

202: What is your greatest strength as a person?

"I'm easygoing."

203: What is your greatest weakness as a person?

"I can't think of anything."

204: Do you generally think with your head or your heart?

"Both."

205: Are you generally introverted or extroverted?

"Don't care."

206: What kind of personal qualities do you most respect in others?

"Nice, caring, funny."

207: Do you have those qualities?

"Yes."

208: If you could change one thing about yourself, what would it be?

"I don't know. More accepting towards the leeches I guess. I mean, they're Bella's family now."

209: Do you consider yourself to be attractive?

*Smirks* "I've been told."

210: Do you like yourself?

"Yes."

211: Do you consider yourself to be a good person?

"Yes."

212: What do other people say is your best quality?

"Different things."

213: What do other people say is your worst quality?

"No one's ever told me."

214: How would you say people view you as a person, generally?

"Nice and funny I would think."

215: Do you care what others think of you?

"Somewhat, but I won't change for anyone."

216: What three words would you choose to best describe your personality?

"Funny. Nice. Protective and/or caring."

217: What three words would others probably use to describe you?

"Probably the same."

KEY SOCIAL INFLUENCE:

218: Choose a person you know well. It could be a family member, friend, romance partner, mentor, rival, enemy, or anything else as long as they have had a major impact on your life. I am going to ask you several questions about them.

"Nessie."

219: Who are they to you (friend, mentor, enemy, etc.)?

"My imprint."

220: Who are they in general (their occupation, social status, place in the world, etc.)?

"She's still little, so no job, but she can project her thoughts into your head if she touches you."

221: Tell us what he or she looks like.

"A cute round face, skin not as pale as a vampire's, normal, non venom coated teeth, a cute nose, dimples when she smiles, pretty curly brown hair and Bella's old brown eyes."

222: Give us a general impression of their personality.

"Very bubbly and happy."

223: What are this person's goals? Do these goals coincide or conflict with yours?

"I don't know, since she's still so little."

224: What is your general opinion of this person?

"I love her."

225: How did you meet this person, or, if you've known them your whole life, what is your earliest memory of them?

"I was there when Bella gave birth to her. At first I wanted to kill her because I'd thought that she'd killed Bella, but when I first saw her face everything changed and I imprinted."

226: How did your relationship develop into what it has become (how did you become friends, partners, enemies, etc.)?

"I'm still kind of like her babysitter, since she's still a baby."

227: Have you always had this kind of relationship with them, or was it different at some point? If so, how did your relationship change?

"It'll develop more over time."

228: How often do you see this person?

"Almost everyday."

229: Given the choice, would you like to see them more, or less?

"More, but I think Eddie boy would be annoyed if I went over there everyday."

230: Tell us something good about this person.

"She's very kind and already passionete, unlike her father."

231: Now tell us something bad about them.

"She's half vampire."

232: Have you ever been in direct conflict with this person (in a fight, competition, popularity contest, etc.)?

"So far, no."

233: Have you ever worked together with them to achieve a common goal?

"Not yet."

234: Tell us something you have learned from them?

"That miracles are possible."

235: How would you feel if this person were to succeed in life, especially at something you wish to succeed in, yourself?

"I'd be proud."

236: How would you feel if they were to die?

"Heartbroken. Devasted."

237: What would you do if they were to walk into the room right now?

"Hold her and play with her."

GOALS AND DREAMS:

238: Do you ever want to get married?

"Yes."

239: Do you want children?

"Yes. Ideally two or three."

240: Do you have a lifelong dream?

"To be with Nessie forever."

241: What goal do you most want to achieve within the next year?

"I don't know."

242: Where do you see yourself in five years?

"Probably with Nessie and married since she ages fast."

243: Where do you see yourself in ten years?

"With Nessie and hopefully our first child or two."

244: Where do you see yourself in twenty years?

"With Nessie with all three children."

245: What is your most cherished fantasy?

"Marrying and raising a family with Nessie."

246: If you had the opportunity to do anything with your life, and you had absolute assurance that you would succeed, what would you do?

"Kill Edward, but that'd hurt Bella and Renesmee."

247: If you could choose, how would you want to die?

"Defending Nessie and/or Bella."

248: What is the one thing you would like to be remembered for after your death?

"A good friend I guess."

249: If you had the chance to live part of your life over again, what is the one thing you would choose to do differently?

"I don't know."

250: Why have you decided to live your life the way you do?

"Well, I didn't really have a choice."

**There ya go! Who should I do next? I'm thinking Aro Volturi or Emmett Cullen. Review and tell me what you think! And who I should do next too!**


	3. Emmett Cullen

**Doing Emmett this one! :) and I just used Kellan Lutz's bday as Emmett's...funny, it's four days after my little brother's XD**

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine**

INTERVIEW A CHARACTER (YOUNG ADULT VERSION)

Emmett Cullen

CONCEPT: Choose an original character (or in my case, borrow a character). All questions must be answered from the character's perspective. The character should remain "in character" throughout the interview. The character may refuse to answer a given question, but must say something in reply to it. The character must answer truthfully, but that does not necessarily mean that their answers must be true, only that the character believes them to be true. Have fun.

CHARACTER: Emmett Cullen

SETTING: Twilight

CATEGORIES: DESCRIPTION . VITAL STATISTICS . FAMILY . PERSONALITY . ABILITIES AND TRAITS . RELATIONSHIPS

DESCRIPTION:

1: What is your full name?

"Emmett Cullen."

2: Do you have a nickname, pseudonym, or alternate identity?

"Rose calls me Em, Emmybear, etc."

3: How tall are you?

"About six feet."

4: How much do you weigh?

"I don't know..."

5: What kind of build do you have (are you thin, fat, gangly, muscular, etc.)?

"Muscular."

6: Describe your hair. What color is it? What style do you keep it in?

"Black and curly. I keep it short."

7: What color are your eyes?

"Golden. I don't remember what they were as a human...brown maybe?"

8: What is your ethnicity?

"As a human? I was caucasion, but now I'm like ten times paler."

9: Do you have any unusual physical features?

"No. I'm big though. Muscles." *Grins* "Rose loves 'em."

10: Are you considered to be attractive?

"Very."

11: What does your voice sound like?

"Deep...and I tend to be loud sometimes."

12: What kind of accent do you have?

"No accent."

13: Do you have a favorite quote or commonly used saying?

"It's this: Hell yeah!" *Winks*

14: Is there any particular facial expression that you are known to wear often (sour glare, cheeky grin, etc.)?

"I grin alot."

15: Are you known for having any particular mannerisms (gestures, habits, or ways of doing things)?

"My famous bear hugs!" *Grins*

16: Do you have any allergies, diseases, debilitating injuries, or other physical weaknesses?

"Nope!"

17: Do you have any scars, tattoos or birthmarks?

"No."

18: How good is your personal hygiene?

"I don't need it."

19: Do you wear perfume or cologne?

"Not really, but sometimes Rose makes me wear cologne on a date, even though I natrually smell good."

20: What is your preferred style of dress?

"Jeans and shirts that hug my abs. Whatever pleases Rose."

21: Do you wear glasses or contact lenses? If so, are you near sighted or far sighted?

"Nope."

22: Do you wear jewelry or other accessories?

"No."

23: Are you left or right-handed?

"Right."

VITAL STATISTICS:

24: How old are you exactly?

"Forever twenty."

25: When is your birthday?

"March 15th."

26: Where were you born?

"In Tenesee."

27: Where do you live now?

"Forks Washington."

28: What is your nationality?

"I live in the US."

29: What is your occupation?

"Playing video games!" *Cheeky grin*

30: Do you belong to any exclusive groups (guilds, clubs, teams, religious sects, etc.)?

"No."

31: Do you hold any rank or special position within your occupation or group (team captain, chairman, chief engineer, head nurse, treasurer, etc.)?

"No. I don't even have a power. But I am stronger than the average vampire."

32: What social class do you belong to?

"Vampire, if that's even a social class."

33: Do you hold any noble titles or estates?

"Nah."

34: Do you have a criminal record?

"Ummm...I killed a couple humans when I was a newborn." *Ducks head*

FAMILY:

35: Who are/were your parents? Tell us about them.

"I don't remember my human parents, but Carlisle and Esme are like my dad and mom."

36: Do you have any siblings? If so, tell us about them.

"I don't know about human life, but Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Bella are my brothers and sisters."

37: Who are/were your grandparents?

"I don't know."

38: Do you have any aunts, uncles, or cousins?

"Not really, but the Denali coven is like our cousins."

39: Do you have a notorious or celebrated ancestor? If so, tell us how their legacy affects you.

"No."

40: How close are you to your family in general?

"Pretty close. Closer than most covens."

41: Are you basically an optimist, a realist, or a pessimist?

"I don't know."

42: Are you spontaneous or do you always need to have a plan?

"Spontaneous!"

43: Do you like to take risks or do you prefer to play it safe?

*Grins* "Life is boring without risks!"

44: Are you generally laid back or are you inclined to worry?

"Laid back." *Smiles*

45: Do you like to make jokes or do you prefer to keep things serious?

*Grins* "I'm a prankster, I admit it."

46: How well do you work under pressure/to a deadline?

"I crack jokes to make it easier."

47: Do you prefer to work with your head or your hands?

"Both."

48: Would you call yourself a perfectionist?

"No."

49: What makes you happy, and why?

"Being with Rose because she is my angel."

50: What makes you sad, and why?

"When someone I care about is hurt or threatened."

51: What makes you angry, and why?

"When I lose an arm wrestling match! Or lose anything in general."

52: What gets you excited, and why?

"VIDEO GAMES!" *Eyes light up like a kid's on Christmas Day*

53: What makes you stressed, and why?

"When I know I'm losing a game."

54: What makes you frustrated, and why?

"Same thing."

55: Are you short tempered? How well do you keep your cool?

"Nah. Usually pretty good at keeping my cool."

56: How easily do you get depressed or discouraged?

"NEVER!"

57: When was the last time you cried?

"I don't know.

58: Do you have any fears or phobias? What is your greatest fear?

"Rose dying."

59: What gives you a feeling of satisfaction or fulfillment?

"After Rose and I make love." *Grins*

60: Do you adhere to a code of conduct which guides or restricts your actions?

"Nope."

61: Do you make promises or oaths? If so, do you keep them?

"I try to keep them as best as I can."

62: Do people consider you to be trustworthy?

"Yes." *Smiles easily*

63: Do you have any secrets? If so, does anybody know about them, and how did they find out?

"Nah, I'm pretty open."

64: List three of your quirks or other defining characteristics.

"I'm really enthusiastic."

65: Do you have any bad habits? If so, have you tried to kick them?

"Bear hugging Bella so bad she can't breathe, but she's a vampire now so I don't need to worry about that!"

66: Do you have any good habits?

"Sure."

67: Do you have any vices?

*Eyes widen* "No! Never!"

68: Describe what would be a typical day/week for you?

"Play video games, hunt, spend time with the family, and make love with Rose!"

76: Do you speak more than one language?

"Nope."

77: Do you have a good memory, or do you tend to forget things?

"Good memory like every vamp!"

78: How long is your attention span?

"It's pretty lo-Oooohhhh look a puppy!"

79: How good is your sense of direction? Do you get lost easily?

"Good."

80: Are you particularly artistic?

"No."

81: Do you have any talent for music?

"No."

82: Can you dance?

"Yeah, Rose taught me."

83: Do you have any acting talent?

"A little."

84: Can you cook?

"Errr..." *Sheepish grin* "Nope."

85: Do you have any knowledge of medicine?

"Between Carlisle and Edward? Yeah I have a bit."

86: Are you any good with machines or electronics?

"Yes!"

RELATIONSHIPS:

87: Who is the most important person in your life and why?

"Rosalie! Because she is my Angel."

88: Do you have a significant other? If so, tell us about them.

"Rosalie again. I love her."

89: What do you look for in a potential romantic partner?

"I already have one!"

90: Who is the person you respect the most and why?

"Probably Carlisle."

91: Do you have a mentor or person to look up to? If so, tell us how they influenced you.

"Carlisle again."

92: Who is the person you despise the most and why?

*Eyes widen* "I don't hate anyone!"

93: Do you have any rivals? If so, describe the nature of your rivalry.

"Unless you count Jasper or Edward during an arm wrestling match, then no."

94: Do you have any enemies? If so, tell us about them and why they are your enemy.

"Well...the wolves are my natrual enemies, but I don't HATE hate them!"

95: Do you tend to argue with people, or do you try to avoid conflict?

"I don't like arguing."

96: How quickly do you judge others?

"It takes awhile."

97: How long do you usually have to know somebody before you are willing to trust them?

"I'm pretty trusting, so I admit, not long."

98: Do you hold grudges?

"No."

99: Do you have a lot of friends?

"Yes." *Smiles*

100: Who is your best friend?

"Rosalie and Bella and Alice and Jasper and Edward and..." *goes on and on*

101: Do you find it easy to make friends?

"Yes."

102: How well do you get along with strangers?

"Pretty well."

103: In social situations, do you tend to take the lead, or go with the flow?

"Rose is the leader. I just go with the flow."

104: Do you like interacting with large groups of people, or do you prefer small groups?

"Large groups!"

105: Do you like spending time alone?

"No."

106: If you had to be stuck on a deserted island, who is the one person you would want to have with you, and why?

"Rosalie because I can't live without her."

107: Who is the last person you would want to be stuck on a deserted island with?

"I can't think of anyone."

108: Are you a listener or a talker?

"Talker."

109: Do you like to pull practical jokes, play pranks, or tease others?

"HELL YES!"

110: Do you like children?

"Yes! Nessie is adorable!"

111: Do you like animals?

"Well, I do actually. I feel bad about having to kill them, but it's better than killing humans."

112: Do you have any pets or animal companions?

"No..."

113: How do you relate to members of a different race?

"Good."

114: How do you relate to members of the same gender as yours?

"Pretty good. They let me wrestle with them unlike girls!"

115: How about members of the opposite gender?

"Good until they start talking about shopping and such. Then I feel awkward."

116: How do you relate to people from a different social class?

"Good."

117: How do you get along with people in general?

"Great!"

118: Are you inclined to act differently among certain people or groups?

"Nah."

119: How would you describe your childhood in general?

"Ummm...I don't remember anything."

120: What is your earliest memory?

"Waking up as a newborn."

121: Did you go to school? If so, tell us about your school life. Did you enjoy it?

"I go to Forks High School. It's ok."

122: How many friends did you have when you were young? Are you still friends with any of them?

"Don't remember." *Frowns* "But they're probably all really old or dead now."

123: Who was your best friend when you were young? Are they still your friend?

"I don't remember, and if I did have one, he or she is probably old or dead now."

124: As a child, what did you want to be when you grew up?

*Grins* "A...I don't remember. A policeman I think."

125: Have you ever travelled outside of your home country? If so, to where?

"Yes! To Italy and other places."

126: Tell us about your first date.

"I don't remember."

127: When, and with whom, was your first kiss?

"I don't remember."

128: Have you had many romantic interests in your life?

"Can't remember when I was human, but I have my Rosie!"

129: Have you ever been pursued by a romantic admirer?

"Rose!"

130: Have you ever pursued someone romantically, yourself?

"Rose!"

131: Have you ever been in love? If so, tell us what happened.

"Yes. Rosalie is the love of my life. My angel."

132: Are you a virgin? If not, when and with whom did you lose your virginity?

*Would blush if he could* "No, I'm not a virgin. I did it with Rose during our first honeymoon."

133: Have you ever lost anyone special to you? If so, how did your loss affect you?

"No."

134: What do you consider to be the most important event of your life so far?

"Marrying my angel!"

135: What do you consider to be your greatest achievement?

"Beating Jasper at arm wrestling!" *Sheepish grin*

136: What is your greatest regret?

"I don't know."

137: Tell us about the best day of your life.

"Marrying Rose!"

138: Now tell us about the worst day of your life.

"I don't know."

139: What is the most embarrassing or shameful thing to ever happen to you?

"Ummmm...w-when Jasper beat me at arm wrestling for the 50th time in a row. And I was so sure I had him too! But I got him finally on try 69!"

140: Have you ever been in a life-or-death situation?

"Yes."

141: Have you ever killed someone?

"When I was a newborn I did. I regret it immensly."

142: Tell us about the most frightening experience of your life?

"When Rosalie almost rejected sex."

143: What is the most evil thing you have ever done?

*Grins at the memory* "Putting purple hair dye in Rose's shampoo. I love her, but I couldn't resist. That was when she almost rejected having sex with me. As payback, but I won her over."

BELIEFS:

144: Do you think people are basically good or evil at heart?

"There's good in everyone."

145: In your opinion, what is the most evil thing any person could do?

"Killing for fun."

146: Do you believe in a god? If so, which one and why?

"Maybe. I don't know."

147: Do you believe in an afterlife?

"In a way, I'm already in one."

148: Do you believe in miracles?

"Yes."

149: Do you believe in angels, demons, or other such supernatural beings?

*Laughs* "Obviously"

150: Do you believe in ghosts?

"Why not?"

151: What is your general view of religion?

"Ummm I dunno."

152: Are you superstitious?

"No."

153: What are your views on gambling?

"It's fun sometimes."

154: Do you believe in luck?

"Yes."

155: How much do you value money?

"We have alot of it so I don't mind spending some."

156: What are your views on politics?

"Ummm..."

157: Do you support any causes or charities?

"No."

158: What are your views on lying?

"I don't like it."

159: What are your views on theft?

"Don't like it either."

160: What are your views on killing?

"Evil."

161: What are your views on crime and punishment?

"Everyone's innocent until proven guilty."

162: What are your views on sex?

"Fun, but wait until you find the right girl."

163: Do you believe in the existence of soul mates and/or true love?

"Yes!"

164: Do you believe in self-sacrifice for the greater good?

"Of course."

165: Are you patriotic?

"No..."

166: Are you inclined to voice your opinions and beliefs?

"Yes."

167: How far will you go to defend your beliefs?

"I don't really know."

168: How much do you respect the beliefs and opinions of others?

"Lots."

169: Do you consider certain groups, or types of people, to be inferior to you or beneath you?

"Nah. Everyone should be treated as equal."

170: How honest are you about your thoughts and feelings?

"Honest."

PERSONAL TASTES AND OPINIONS:

171: What is your favorite pastime?

"Being with Rose."

172: Do you have any hobbies?

"Rose and I go on vacation alot."

173: Do you collect things?

*Laughs* "Wedding and engagement rings." *Winks*

174: What is your favorite color?

"Green."

175: What is your favorite food? What is your least favorite food?

"I can't eat."

176: What is your favorite drink? Do you have a least favorite drink?

"Animal blood. Human blood."

177: What kind of music do you like?

"Rock."

178: Do you have a favorite song?

"No."

179: Is there a particular type of music that you can't stand?

"No."

180: Do you like to read? If so, what kind of books do you prefer?

"I read sometimes."

181: Do you have an interest in art (paintings, sculpture, etc.)?

"Nope."

182: What kind of mass entertainment do you prefer (theatre, sports, live music, etc.)?

"Sports!"

183: Do you like to get dressed up, or do you prefer casual wear?

"Casual."

184: Which is your favorite season and why?

"Winter! SNOWBALL FIGHTS!"

185: What is your favorite topic of conversation?

"I don't know."

186: Is there anything that truly bores you to tears?

"Ummmm...not really."

187: What is your most treasured possession?

"My angel."

188: If you could have one thing, anything in the world, what would it be (any physical thing)?

"I have everything I need."

189: Do you like living where you are now?

"Yeah, I like Forks."

190: If you could live anywhere in the world, where would you choose to live?

"England. Rose and I went there for vacation once, it was amazing."

191: How do you prefer to travel?

"In Rose's convertible or my jeep."

192: Do you drink alcohol?

"No."

193: Do you smoke?

"No!"

194: Do you use drugs?

"No!"

195: Do you solicit prostitutes?

"Rose would kill me."

196: How do you spend a typical Saturday night?

"Spending time with the family."

197: How do you spend a rainy day?

*Cheeky grin* "Doing things with Rosalie."

198: How do you deal with stress? Is there anything you do to help you relax (play music, take a hot bath, drink, etc.)?

"If I'm ever stressed, Rose helps me relax."

199: Do you laugh a lot? What do you find funny?

"Yes! When I pull pranks on people!"

200: Is there anything in particular that shocks or offends you?

"Nope."

201: What are your pet peeves?

"None."

SELF IMAGE:

202: What is your greatest strength as a person?

"That's just it. I'm STRONG!"

203: What is your greatest weakness as a person?

"I don't know."

204: Do you generally think with your head or your heart?

"Heart."

205: Are you generally introverted or extroverted?

"Dunno."

206: What kind of personal qualities do you most respect in others?

"Caring, easygoing, can take a joke."

207: Do you have those qualities?

"Yes."

208: If you could change one thing about yourself, what would it be?

"I don't know."

209: Do you consider yourself to be attractive?

"Hell yes!"

210: Do you like yourself?

"Yes."

211: Do you consider yourself to be a good person?

"Yes."

212: What do other people say is your best quality?

"Depends on the person."

213: What do other people say is your worst quality?

*Chuckles* "I guess I pull too many pranks."

214: How would you say people view you as a person, generally?

"A total prankster!"

215: Do you care what others think of you?

"Yeah."

216: What three words would you choose to best describe your personality?

"Funny. Prankster. Easygoing."

217: What three words would others probably use to describe you?

"The same I would think."

KEY SOCIAL INFLUENCE:

218: Choose a person you know well. It could be a family member, friend, romance partner, mentor, rival, enemy, or anything else as long as they have had a major impact on your life. I am going to ask you several questions about them.

"Rosalie."

219: Who are they to you (friend, mentor, enemy, etc.)?

"My beautiful wife."

220: Who are they in general (their occupation, social status, place in the world, etc.)?

"A beautiful goddess."

221: Tell us what he or she looks like.

"She has the typical pale vampire skin and gold eyes. But she has the face of an angel, with long blonde hair, long lashes, full lips and a perfect nose."

222: Give us a general impression of their personality.

"Some people may think she's bitchy, but she's actually very nice and caring."

223: What are this person's goals? Do these goals coincide or conflict with yours?

"We want to go on 100 honeymoons!" *Laughs*

224: What is your general opinion of this person?

"Simply amazing."

225: How did you meet this person, or, if you've known them your whole life, what is your earliest memory of them?

"She saved me from dying from a bear attack and I've been with her ever since."

226: How did your relationship develop into what it has become (how did you become friends, partners, enemies, etc.)?

"Kindof kicked off right away."

227: Have you always had this kind of relationship with them, or was it different at some point? If so, how did your relationship change?

"Always been like this."

228: How often do you see this person?

"Everyday."

229: Given the choice, would you like to see them more, or less?

"NO! I love seeing her everyday!"

230: Tell us something good about this person.

"Her heart is pure."

231: Now tell us something bad about them.

"Nothing."

232: Have you ever been in direct conflict with this person (in a fight, competition, popularity contest, etc.)?

"Nope!"

233: Have you ever worked together with them to achieve a common goal?

"Yeah."

234: Tell us something you have learned from them?

"That goddesses do exist."

235: How would you feel if this person were to succeed in life, especially at something you wish to succeed in, yourself?

"I'd be really happy for her."

236: How would you feel if they were to die?

"Broken."

237: What would you do if they were to walk into the room right now?

"Kiss her and make love to her."

GOALS AND DREAMS:

238: Do you ever want to get married?

"Already am."

239: Do you want children?

"Yes, but we can't have any."

240: Do you have a lifelong dream?

"Yup."

241: What goal do you most want to achieve within the next year?

"Go on another honeymoon!"

242: Where do you see yourself in five years?

"Vacationing somewhere."

243: Where do you see yourself in ten years?

"Moved away from Forks."

244: Where do you see yourself in twenty years?

"Celebrating our 100th anniversary!"

245: What is your most cherished fantasy?

"I want to have kids, but we can't. I picture what they would look like."

246: If you had the opportunity to do anything with your life, and you had absolute assurance that you would succeed, what would you do?

"Have a kid or two."

247: If you could choose, how would you want to die?

"With Rose by my side."

248: What is the one thing you would like to be remembered for after your death?

"An awesome prankster!"

249: If you had the chance to live part of your life over again, what is the one thing you would choose to do differently?

"Nothing whatsoever!"

250: Why have you decided to live your life the way you do?

"I dunno, but if I haven't I might've not met Rose!"

**There ya go! Who should I do next? I'm thinking Aro Volturi or Laurent. Review and tell me what you think! And who I should do next too!**


	4. Alec Volturi

**Alec :D :)**

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine**

INTERVIEW A CHARACTER (YOUNG ADULT VERSION)

Alec Volturi

CONCEPT: Choose an original character (or in my case, borrow a character). All questions must be answered from the character's perspective. The character should remain "in character" throughout the interview. The character may refuse to answer a given question, but must say something in reply to it. The character must answer truthfully, but that does not necessarily mean that their answers must be true, only that the character believes them to be true. Have fun.

CHARACTER: Alec Volturi

SETTING: Breaking Dawn **(A/N: I guess all of them should've been Breaking Dawn O_o except James and anyone who died beforehand)**

CATEGORIES: DESCRIPTION . VITAL STATISTICS . FAMILY . PERSONALITY . ABILITIES AND TRAITS . RELATIONSHIPS

DESCRIPTION:

1: What is your full name?

"Alec Volturi."

2: Do you have a nickname, pseudonym, or alternate identity?

"No."

3: How tall are you?

"5'11 I guess."

4: How much do you weigh?

"Why the fuck would I know?"

5: What kind of build do you have (are you thin, fat, gangly, muscular, etc.)?

"Muscular."

6: Describe your hair. What color is it? What style do you keep it in?

"Brown, chin length."

7: What color are your eyes?

"Red when full, black when thirsty. And I once asked Aro and he said that Jane and my eyes were green as humans."

8: What is your ethnicity?

"Caucasion I would assume as a human, now I just have the same pale skin as almost every vampire."

9: Do you have any unusual physical features?

"Nope."

10: Are you considered to be attractive?

"I don't know."

11: What does your voice sound like?

"Rough, but quiet."

12: What kind of accent do you have?

"Italian."

13: Do you have a favorite quote or commonly used saying?

"Umm...no."

14: Is there any particular facial expression that you are known to wear often (sour glare, cheeky grin, etc.)?

*Raises eyebrows* "Not really."

15: Are you known for having any particular mannerisms (gestures, habits, or ways of doing things)?

"I'm quiet, but if someone makes me mad I use my power on them. Which tends to make vampires fearful of me."

16: Do you have any allergies, diseases, debilitating injuries, or other physical weaknesses?

*Raises eyebrows again* "No? Why would I?"

17: Do you have any scars, tattoos or birthmarks?

"A couple scars from some rowdy newborns, but not many."

18: How good is your personal hygiene?

"No need."

19: Do you wear perfume or cologne?

"In a way, my scent is already like a cologne."

20: What is your preferred style of dress?

"Don't really have a choice. Really anything black. And it is a rule that I must wear a black cloke whenever I go out of the castle."

21: Do you wear glasses or contact lenses? If so, are you near sighted or far sighted?

"No."

22: Do you wear jewelry or other accessories?

"No."

23: Are you left or right-handed?

"Right."

VITAL STATISTICS:

24: How old are you exactly?

"Aro told me I was changed at a young age. So maybe 17 or 18."

25: When is your birthday?

"I don't know. I was changed somewhere around 800 A.D. though."

26: Where were you born?

"In a small village."

27: Where do you live now?

"The Volturi castle."

28: What is your nationality?

"I live in Italy."

29: What is your occupation?

"Member of the guard."

30: Do you belong to any exclusive groups (guilds, clubs, teams, religious sects, etc.)?

"Does the guard count?"

31: Do you hold any rank or special position within your occupation or group (team captain, chairman, chief engineer, head nurse, treasurer, etc.)?

"My twin Jane and I are the most respected members of the guard. Or in a way, the most feared."

32: What social class do you belong to?

"Vampire."

33: Do you hold any noble titles or estates?

"Yes."

34: Do you have a criminal record?

"Killing humans and vampires I guess."

FAMILY:

35: Who are/were your parents? Tell us about them.

"My mom was burned at the stake when I was a toddler. So I never really knew her. Aro told Jane and I that our father used to beat us so I hate him."

36: Do you have any siblings? If so, tell us about them.

"Yes, a twin sister named Jane. We were accused of being witches because having living twins was an extremely rare thing back in 800 A.D."

37: Who are/were your grandparents?

"I don't know."

38: Do you have any aunts, uncles, or cousins?

"No."

39: Do you have a notorious or celebrated ancestor? If so, tell us how their legacy affects you.

"I don't know."

40: How close are you to your family in general?

"Jane and I are kinda close I guess."

41: Are you basically an optimist, a realist, or a pessimist?

"Dunno."

42: Are you spontaneous or do you always need to have a plan?

"I need a plan, but if I have to, I'll be spontaneous."

43: Do you like to take risks or do you prefer to play it safe?

"Aro doesn't let us do anything that'll expose us so we have to play it safe."

44: Are you generally laid back or are you inclined to worry?

"I don't worry, but I'm not laid back either."

45: Do you like to make jokes or do you prefer to keep things serious?

"Serious."

46: How well do you work under pressure/to a deadline?

"Ok I guess."

47: Do you prefer to work with your head or your hands?

"Umm...hands are easier to kill vampires with."

48: Would you call yourself a perfectionist?

"Sometimes."

49: What makes you happy, and why?

"I've never really been happy."

50: What makes you sad, and why?

"I don't get sad either."

51: What makes you angry, and why?

"When someone pisses me off."

52: What gets you excited, and why?

"...excited?"

53: What makes you stressed, and why?

"Planning to stop newborns. I don't know why, but it does sometimes."

54: What makes you frustrated, and why?

"When things don't work out."

55: Are you short tempered? How well do you keep your cool?

"I admit I'm kinda short tempered."

56: How easily do you get depressed or discouraged?

"Discouraged? Never really. But depressed..."

57: When was the last time you cried?

"Probably sometime when I was human."

58: Do you have any fears or phobias? What is your greatest fear?

"Nothing."

59: What gives you a feeling of satisfaction or fulfillment?

"A fresh meal."

60: Do you adhere to a code of conduct which guides or restricts your actions?

"Yes."

61: Do you make promises or oaths? If so, do you keep them?

"I don't make promises."

62: Do people consider you to be trustworthy?

"I don't know."

63: Do you have any secrets? If so, does anybody know about them, and how did they find out?

"I have a couple. Jane might know what they are, but I don't know."

64: List three of your quirks or other defining characteristics.

"I'm quiet, clever, and...if you piss me off, I'll have you senseless in a second."

65: Do you have any bad habits? If so, have you tried to kick them?

"Not that I can think of."

66: Do you have any good habits?

"I don't know."

67: Do you have any vices?

"I'm a part of the Volturi. What do you expect?"

68: Describe what would be a typical day/week for you?

"Guarding the kings, and maybe a mission or two."

76: Do you speak more than one language?

"Yes."

77: Do you have a good memory, or do you tend to forget things?

"I remember everything from when I woke up from my change and on."

78: How long is your attention span?

"It has to be long."

79: How good is your sense of direction? Do you get lost easily?

"It's good."

80: Are you particularly artistic?

"Never tried."

81: Do you have any talent for music?

"I don't know."

82: Can you dance?

"I don't know."

83: Do you have any acting talent?

"No."

84: Can you cook?

"Why would I need to cook?"

85: Do you have any knowledge of medicine?

"A little, from when Carlisle used to be with us."

86: Are you any good with machines or electronics?

"No."

RELATIONSHIPS:

87: Who is the most important person in your life and why?

"Ummm Jane I guess."

88: Do you have a significant other? If so, tell us about them.

"No."

89: What do you look for in a potential romantic partner?

"Not looking. If I find a mate, I find a mate, if I don't, I don't."

90: Who is the person you respect the most and why?

"The kings because I have to."

91: Do you have a mentor or person to look up to? If so, tell us how they influenced you.

"No."

92: Who is the person you despise the most and why?

"Werewolves."

93: Do you have any rivals? If so, describe the nature of your rivalry.

"No."

94: Do you have any enemies? If so, tell us about them and why they are your enemy.

"I've killed them all off."

95: Do you tend to argue with people, or do you try to avoid conflict?

"I argue a bit."

96: How quickly do you judge others?

"Ummm..."

97: How long do you usually have to know somebody before you are willing to trust them?

"The only person I trust is Jane."

98: Do you hold grudges?

"Yes."

99: Do you have a lot of friends?

"No."

100: Who is your best friend?

"Um...I don't think I have one."

101: Do you find it easy to make friends?

"No."

102: How well do you get along with strangers?

"Usually not that great."

103: In social situations, do you tend to take the lead, or go with the flow?

"Social? We aren't that social."

104: Do you like interacting with large groups of people, or do you prefer small groups?

"Small groups."

105: Do you like spending time alone?

"Yes, but I rarely ever get the chance."

106: If you had to be stuck on a deserted island, who is the one person you would want to have with you, and why?

"Um Jane I guess."

107: Who is the last person you would want to be stuck on a deserted island with?

"I don't know."

108: Are you a listener or a talker?

"Listener."

109: Do you like to pull practical jokes, play pranks, or tease others?

"No."

110: Do you like children?

"Um...not really."

111: Do you like animals?

"No."

112: Do you have any pets or animal companions?

"No."

113: How do you relate to members of a different race?

"I don't know."

114: How do you relate to members of the same gender as yours?

"Fine."

115: How about members of the opposite gender?

"Ummm..."

116: How do you relate to people from a different social class?

"Different social class?"

117: How do you get along with people in general?

"Ummm...ok I think."

118: Are you inclined to act differently among certain people or groups?

"Yes."

119: How would you describe your childhood in general?

"I don't remember. Must have been shitty if I was abused all the time."

120: What is your earliest memory?

"I remember the pain from being on the stake, but I remember waking up as a newborn more clearly."

121: Did you go to school? If so, tell us about your school life. Did you enjoy it?

"Um, I don't think I did."

122: How many friends did you have when you were young? Are you still friends with any of them?

"I don't remember, but they're all long dead now if I did. It's been over 1000 years."

123: Who was your best friend when you were young? Are they still your friend?

"Again I don't remember, but if I did, he or she is dead."

124: As a child, what did you want to be when you grew up?

"I don't remember."

125: Have you ever travelled outside of your home country? If so, to where?

"Yes. To almost everywhere."

126: Tell us about your first date.

"I've never dated, not even as a human I bet."

127: When, and with whom, was your first kiss?

"Ummm...I don't think I've ever had one."

128: Have you had many romantic interests in your life?

"No."

129: Have you ever been pursued by a romantic admirer?

"Heidi is persistant, but I just ignore her."

130: Have you ever pursued someone romantically, yourself?

"No."

131: Have you ever been in love? If so, tell us what happened.

"No."

132: Are you a virgin? If not, when and with whom did you lose your virginity?

"Yes."

133: Have you ever lost anyone special to you? If so, how did your loss affect you?

"No."

134: What do you consider to be the most important event of your life so far?

"Ummm I don't know."

135: What do you consider to be your greatest achievement?

"Mastering my power I guess."

136: What is your greatest regret?

"I don't regret."

137: Tell us about the best day of your life.

"Never had one."

138: Now tell us about the worst day of your life.

"Uh..."

139: What is the most embarrassing or shameful thing to ever happen to you?

"Embarrasing? Nothing really."

140: Have you ever been in a life-or-death situation?

"Yes."

141: Have you ever killed someone?

"Yes."

142: Tell us about the most frightening experience of your life?

"Fright? What is fright?"

143: What is the most evil thing you have ever done?

"Killing."

BELIEFS:

144: Do you think people are basically good or evil at heart?

"Evil."

145: In your opinion, what is the most evil thing any person could do?

"Nothing really."

146: Do you believe in a god? If so, which one and why?

"No."

147: Do you believe in an afterlife?

"I'm in one."

148: Do you believe in miracles?

"No."

149: Do you believe in angels, demons, or other such supernatural beings?

"Duh."

150: Do you believe in ghosts?

"No."

151: What is your general view of religion?

"Religion?" *Frowns*

152: Are you superstitious?

"No."

153: What are your views on gambling?

"Never did it."

154: Do you believe in luck?

"No."

155: How much do you value money?

"We have tons, but I don't care."

156: What are your views on politics?

"Again, don't care."

157: Do you support any causes or charities?

"No."

158: What are your views on lying?

"It's necassary."

159: What are your views on theft?

"Ok."

160: What are your views on killing?

"We have to do it."

161: What are your views on crime and punishment?

"If they are accused, they must be killed. That's what Aro says anyway."

162: What are your views on sex?

"Ummm...I don't know."

163: Do you believe in the existence of soul mates and/or true love?

"Yeah, but I haven't found it."

164: Do you believe in self-sacrifice for the greater good?

"No."

165: Are you patriotic?

"No."

166: Are you inclined to voice your opinions and beliefs?

"Not really."

167: How far will you go to defend your beliefs?

"I don't know."

168: How much do you respect the beliefs and opinions of others?

"Um, ok."

169: Do you consider certain groups, or types of people, to be inferior to you or beneath you?

"Yes."

170: How honest are you about your thoughts and feelings?

"I don't talk much."

PERSONAL TASTES AND OPINIONS:

171: What is your favorite pastime?

"I don't have any."

172: Do you have any hobbies?

"No."

173: Do you collect things?

"No."

174: What is your favorite color?

"Black or red."

175: What is your favorite food? What is your least favorite food?

"Don't eat, dumbass." **(A/N: Just had to XD)**

176: What is your favorite drink? Do you have a least favorite drink?

"Human blood. Animal blood is shit."

177: What kind of music do you like?

"Music?"

178: Do you have a favorite song?

"No."

179: Is there a particular type of music that you can't stand?

"No."

180: Do you like to read? If so, what kind of books do you prefer?

"I don't have time and the library is Marcuses anyway."

181: Do you have an interest in art (paintings, sculpture, etc.)?

"No."

182: What kind of mass entertainment do you prefer (theatre, sports, live music, etc.)?

"None."

183: Do you like to get dressed up, or do you prefer casual wear?

"Dressed up I guess."

184: Which is your favorite season and why?

"Season? I hardly get to go outside."

185: What is your favorite topic of conversation?

"I don't talk much."

186: Is there anything that truly bores you to tears?

"Idiots."

187: What is your most treasured possession?

"Nothing."

188: If you could have one thing, anything in the world, what would it be (any physical thing)?

*Sighs* "I don't know ok?"

189: Do you like living where you are now?

"Sure."

190: If you could live anywhere in the world, where would you choose to live?

"Um...I don't know."

191: How do you prefer to travel?

"Running."

192: Do you drink alcohol?

"No."

193: Do you smoke?

"No."

194: Do you use drugs?

"No."

195: Do you solicit prostitutes?

"Yuck."

196: How do you spend a typical Saturday night?

"Guarding the kings."

197: How do you spend a rainy day?

"Guarding the kings."

198: How do you deal with stress? Is there anything you do to help you relax (play music, take a hot bath, drink, etc.)?

"Um, I don't get stressed much."

199: Do you laugh a lot? What do you find funny?

"No."

200: Is there anything in particular that shocks or offends you?

"Not really."

201: What are your pet peeves?

"Idiots."

SELF IMAGE:

202: What is your greatest strength as a person?

"Ummm...I'm quiet?"

203: What is your greatest weakness as a person?

"Dunno."

204: Do you generally think with your head or your heart?

"Head."

205: Are you generally introverted or extroverted?

"Dunno."

206: What kind of personal qualities do you most respect in others?

"Dunno."

207: Do you have those qualities?

"Um, sure?"

208: If you could change one thing about yourself, what would it be?

*Sighs* "I don't know."

209: Do you consider yourself to be attractive?

"Sure..."

210: Do you like yourself?

"Umm..."

211: Do you consider yourself to be a good person?

"No."

212: What do other people say is your best quality?

"I don't know, but Aro likes my power if that counts."

213: What do other people say is your worst quality?

"Me being quiet I guess?"

214: How would you say people view you as a person, generally?

"Scary..."

215: Do you care what others think of you?

"Um, not really."

216: What three words would you choose to best describe your personality?

"Quiet. Loner...ummm...evil?"

217: What three words would others probably use to describe you?

"Probably the same."

KEY SOCIAL INFLUENCE:

218: Choose a person you know well. It could be a family member, friend, romance partner, mentor, rival, enemy, or anything else as long as they have had a major impact on your life. I am going to ask you several questions about them.

"Jane."

219: Who are they to you (friend, mentor, enemy, etc.)?

"My sister."

220: Who are they in general (their occupation, social status, place in the world, etc.)?

"A part of the guard like me."

221: Tell us what he or she looks like.

"A little girl face with pale skin and red eyes. Shorter than me and has blonde hair that she usually wears in a bun."

222: Give us a general impression of their personality.

"Sadistic."

223: What are this person's goals? Do these goals coincide or conflict with yours?

"I don't know."

224: What is your general opinion of this person?

"Really the only one I ever talk to here."

225: How did you meet this person, or, if you've known them your whole life, what is your earliest memory of them?

"She's my sister so I've been around her for forever. I remember when I woke up, I was waiting for her to wake up too, because she hadn't yet for some reason."

226: How did your relationship develop into what it has become (how did you become friends, partners, enemies, etc.)?

"Ummm..."

227: Have you always had this kind of relationship with them, or was it different at some point? If so, how did your relationship change?

"Yeah I guess."

228: How often do you see this person?

"Everyday."

229: Given the choice, would you like to see them more, or less?

"Don't care."

230: Tell us something good about this person.

"She's the only one I talk to."

231: Now tell us something bad about them.

"A little sadistic."

232: Have you ever been in direct conflict with this person (in a fight, competition, popularity contest, etc.)?

"A few times."

233: Have you ever worked together with them to achieve a common goal?

"Yes."

234: Tell us something you have learned from them?

"I don't know."

235: How would you feel if this person were to succeed in life, especially at something you wish to succeed in, yourself?

"I don't know."

236: How would you feel if they were to die?

"Like something is missing."

237: What would you do if they were to walk into the room right now?

"Um...say hi?"

GOALS AND DREAMS:

238: Do you ever want to get married?

"Never gonna happen."

239: Do you want children?

"No."

240: Do you have a lifelong dream?

"Not really."

241: What goal do you most want to achieve within the next year?

"Don't know."

242: Where do you see yourself in five years?

"Where I am now."

243: Where do you see yourself in ten years?

"Still guarding."

244: Where do you see yourself in twenty years?

"Still guarding and without a mate still."

245: What is your most cherished fantasy?

"Fantasy?"

246: If you had the opportunity to do anything with your life, and you had absolute assurance that you would succeed, what would you do?

"Probably run away from the Volturi."

247: If you could choose, how would you want to die?

"There's only one way I can die."

248: What is the one thing you would like to be remembered for after your death?

"Dunno."

249: If you had the chance to live part of your life over again, what is the one thing you would choose to do differently?

"I wish I'd refused to come to the Volturi."

250: Why have you decided to live your life the way you do?

"I don't know. It was a mistake."

**There ya go! Who should I do next? I'm thinking Aro Volturi or Laurent. Review and tell me what you think! And who I should do next too! And I also HATED writing Alec all like this, depressed and shit, but I have to write him like he is in the books/movies.**


End file.
